Chasing the Sun, chasing the Moon prologue
by RyuArashi
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are getting married, which throws Zell into depression......SquallxRinoa, SquallxZell later *Shounen ai* Rated R for language


Disclaimer: All recognizable FF8 characters belong to SquareSoft. No profit being made here. If you sue me, I'll gladly give up the lint in my jean pockets…  
  
  
  
Warning: If thou findest yaoi yucky, then this story is not to be read by thee. Thou hast been warned!! In English: If you don't like YAOI, then find something else to read.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! * tears of joy running down face *. I'm so happy! Reviews are the bread and butter of an author, you know! \(^_^)/  
  
I noticed that the chapters/parts are numbered very weirdly, so I removed them. I reloaded them, and added a little bit to the prologue and did some corrections to the following chapters, so those of you that read the first draft might want to read the new stuff.  
  
Yes, the character's are a bit OOC, consider the story AU, if you will.  
  
Copious thanks to: Kyri, Artyx, CheesyPoofs1988, and all the people who left the reviews. I'll try my best to keep everyone entertained.  
  
The story is Squall x Rinoa at first (the cause of all of Zell's angst), and then Squall x Zell eventually (for those that wanted to know.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Reminiscing  
  
Zell's pov  
  
1 I, Zell Dincht, master of unarmed combat and shadow skills, combat specialist, Garden Instructor and one of the strongest and deadliest SeeDs in all of the Gardens, (Squall was considered the deadliest) was weeping. I laid facedown on my bed in my dorm room, crying my eyes out, my heart breaking into little pieces.  
  
It has been a year since all of us-Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and I returned from the battle with Ultimecia. I was just totally recovered, having spent almost three months in recuperation. One month in the Infirmary and another month at home, with Ma clucking at the wreck I had become. She threw herself into nursing me, her baby, back to health. During my time in recovery, my skills had almost turned to shit. It took me another month of visiting my Teacher, katas and monster bashing to bring me back to the way I was.  
  
Ah, by Hyne, the pain! Being a master of unarmed combat is nothing to sneeze at. Unlike the others who used weapons, my body was my weapon. So, I had to know all there was about the human body. I'm pretty sure I know way more about it than any regular doctor, except maybe Doc Kadowaki. She's good. Very Good.  
  
I know over three hundred ways to kill a man and three hundred more ways to heal. I don't even need to punch him or kick him. All I needed to do was touch a certain pressure point and the person was a goner. I could survive in a desert longer than the average person; I could control my body so I didn't need to feel pain (I had a naturally high pain threshold. (As a martial artist, it came with the territory). I could stay awake for four days straight. Yet I couldn't control the unrelenting pain lancing through my heart. Pathetic, ain't it?  
  
I knew I was a crybaby when I was a kid. The taunts I got from Seifer and later in my hometown led to the reasons I never, ever cried in public. I got angry, showed frustration, showed my sense of humor and even my sense of mischief. I put up the mask of a klutz and misbehaved. But I never, ever cried in public. Even right now, with my face buried in my pillow, my sobs were silent. I've gotten so used to keeping my sadness in that now, it's the only way I can express my feelings of sorrow. In private. I sigh and flip over, staring at the ceiling, my tears trailing silently to the sides of my face to wet my pillow.  
  
Squall and Rinoa were getting married. Shit, I never ever imagined Squall would ever unbend enough to let the princess in his heart, not to talk of marriage, of all things. For some reason, I can't imagine Squall ever getting domesticated. He's just not the type. But the joke's apparently on me.  
  
Even though I never thought I, Zell Dincht, would ever have a chance, I didn't think Squall would actually marry someone her. Personally, I found Rinoa vastly annoying. She was impulsive, irresponsible, behaved sickingly cute and was once in love with Seifer Almasy. Egads, even though the guy was handsome, he was an unrelenting bully, a loud mouth, enjoyed tormenting people he thought were weaker than he was and a show-off, to boot. Besides, he gave my love that scar. For that, I can never, ever, forgive him. By Hyne, any girl that willingly dated a barfball like him, had to have something screwy wrong with her internal wiring, I tell you. Man, it made me question the girl's taste at first. No wonder she got herself possessed. But I still couldn't hate her. Far from it. I actually admired her in a way- she had power to burn, she had enough charisma and guts to come to Cid to help her with her situation with the Forest Owls (or was is Timber Owls? Can't clearly remember) her weapon was cute, she had a cute dog (I love animals. Monsters don't count, though) and if I could stand vastly cute girls with more looks than sense, I could have considered dating someone like her. But even with all her faults, she managed to get close to Squall, something I couldn't do. Not like she could, anyway.  
  
She could touch him, tease him, hang onto his arm, and walk hand in hand with him. All the things that I wished I could do but couldn't. If he had, in any way, given any indication that he was interested in men, I would have been all over him like ketchup on hotdogs. Yeah, baby.  
  
But now, I would never have the chance to.  
  
I'm unashamedly bi-sexual. I enjoy dating pretty girls and boys. The people I dated thought I was cute. I was by no means a playboy, but fuck, I enjoy getting it on with both sexes. Ever since coming to Garden though, I hadn't had the time to date, not to talk of maintaining a relationship. (That caused problems, let me tell you! I am a teenage boy, after all).  
  
I had broken up with my old girlfriend just before coming to Garden, not wanting to be the cause of heartache when I had to go on missions, what with the risk of getting killed. But the first time I saw Squall, I felt like I had been running a hundred miles an hour and hit a brick wall. All my misgivings about relationships took a fucking leap off a cliff, baby.  
  
Man, but the guy was beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful. Heck, He had the body of a young god-lean, covered with sinewy muscle. He could fight like a demon and he was very smart. He was a walking wet dream. He looked just like what I imagine an incubus would look like-a being that could give you a hard on just by existing, baby. It didn't help matters that when he looked at you with those intense, quicksilver colored eyes, he looked like he wanted to get down with you, there and then. By Hyne, police should arrest anyone with a body like his that walked down the street looking like he did and wearing leather arrested for public indecency. I now understand why Seifer was so frigging obsessed with him. His personality, to many, was a turn off, but to me, it was a fucking come on. I wanted to be the one to warm him up and thaw him out, you know?  
  
I can remember the day he got his scar, very clearly. (Damn you, Seifer!).That was one of the only times I came very close to killing someone outside of a mission. Till this day, I don't think that asshole realized how close he came to losing his miserable life. Looking back now, I shoulda just put that asswipe outta his misery back then. Could've saved us a lot of trouble in the long run.  
  
Not that it changed anything. Instead, I think the scar enhanced Squall's beauty more. It made him seem less perfect. But to me, it made him even more so. Those quicksilver eyes, dark hair and pouting mouth made just for kissing, a mouth that made me want to just pull him into a dark corner and and bite it gently and dream of kinky, hot, sweltering sex. Heck, even Quistis had the hots for him.  
  
But now, my dreams would never become reality. I could never have him now, he belonged to someone else. To her.  
  
I turned again, this time facing the wall, my arm pillowing my head. This was more than a body could take. With that in mind, I made the decision that changed my life forever. 


End file.
